Ansi In Wonderland
by iFireStar14
Summary: While resting on the playground one day, Ansi suddenly meets up with Wendell, wearing a rabbit costume? Curious, Ansi follows after the strange vampire hunter, and somehow falls into a mysterious rabbit hole, taking him to a very strange place. A place FAR more stranger than the Wayne.
1. Cast

Ansi In Wonderland

CAST

Alice - Ansi

The White Rabbit - Wendell

The Mad Hatter - Olly

The Caterpillar - Saraline

The Tweedles - Leif & Dennis

The Cheshire Cat - Andrei

The Queen of Hearts - The Spy from Apt 8i (Yelena)

The March Hare - The Arcsine

The Doormouse - John Keats the Squidjit

The Doorknob - George the Doorman

The Duchess - Julia

The Cook - Clara Rhome

Bill the Lizard - Mimsy

The Griffon - Goodness

The Mock Turtle - Katherine-Alice

Queen's Guards - Flowershirt & Masterson

The Knave of Hearts - Jonah Bishop (Tony Stanza)

Card Gardeners - Harvey, Olympia, & Albert

Author's Note: I do NOT own any of these characters or this story!

Alice in Wonderland belongs to Lewis Carroll.

WTTW Characters belong to Billy Lopez.

Thank you!

-iFireStar14


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Once upon a time, in a peculiar looking apartmant called, "The Wayne," on the weirdest playground, it was a quiet, yet a beautiful day. The flowers were blooming with their prettiest colors, the sun was shining its brightest, and the trees were slowly swaying back and forth as a gentle breeze blew overhead. Laying under one of the trees was a young boy named Ansi Molina. He was flipping through the pages of a book he was reading, but it wasn't really helping him get out of his funk.

Nothing really interesting has happened to him recently. No missions with Team Timbers has popped up, the Spy from Apt 8i wasn't up to any trouble, everying for some real weird reason seemed... quiet. Ansi leaned back against the tree trunk, rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I can't even read another word," he moaned tiredly. "I've been reading the same book 3 times now. Man, I wish something interesting would happen for once today." Ansi layed on the soft grass in the cool shade, slowly drfting off into a deep sleep.

The soft sound of a ticking clock slowly opened Ansi's eyes. He sat up and yawned, blades of grass stuck to his face. He removed them and threw them aside. He wondered where that ticking noise came from, when suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "Oh no! Oh no! _I'M GONNA BE LATE!_" It sounded like...

"Wendell?"

Wendell Wasserman, the vampire hunter, (at least that's what he thinks he was,) ran close by, but he wasn't wearing his usual clothing. Instead, he had on something similar. His baby blue bath robe had been replaced by a tailcoat with the same color with brass bottons. On Wendell's head was a white rabbit headpiece, and had a rabbit nose tied around his face. He screeched to a halt in front of Ansi and pulled out a gold pocket watch out of his tailcoat pocket. With huge, frightened eyes, he cried, "AUGH! She's going to have my _head_ for this!" and he rushed off.

Surely, Ansi had seen many weird things at the Wayne, but seeing Wendell dressed like a rabbit? Why is that? And what is he late for? Burning with curiosity, Ansi got to his feet and ran after Wendell.

"Wendell!" he called out through breaths, trying to catch up. "Where are you going ~huff~ in such a hurry!? ~huff~ And why are you... ~huff~ dressed like that!?"

"I can't stop and chit-chat!" Wendell snapped. "I'm already late!" And with that, he dissappeared into a large hole on a tree that had vines covering the hole like curtains. Ansi, who always knows to look before he leaps, wouldn't go in there. However, his curiosity got the best of him, and he pushed the vines aside, crawling into the hole.

"Ugh, seriously!? It's filthy down here!" Ansi shuddered with disgust as he crawled in hole, which actually looks like a tunnel. Without warning, his hand slipped. Ansi tumbled down a slope. He screamed as he plummeted down a pitch black hole, vanishing into the darkness.

The fall was fast, dark, and horrifying. But then, as if by magic, Ansi wasn't just falling. He was slowly floating down like a feather. As he took a peek at his surroundings, he saw something that made him whisper, "Sha-whah?"

The walls were cramped with household things such as cupboards, bookshelves, vanities, maps and picture frames, clocks, and yet there are also objects that Ansi could find as he fell. Books, teapots, teacups, silverware, cards, and jars of marmalade? "How did all of that stuff end up here?" he gaped. "I think this day is about to get ever _more_ weirder."

Down, down, down he fell. Will the fall never come to an end? Not even Ansi knows the answer, so he figured he'd past the time by talking to himself. "Out of all of the things I've seen at the Wayne, this one has to be the weirdest. *sigh* I wish Olly or Saraline were with me. They need to see all of this. Maybe I might fall through the planet, or even see the deepest part of the Wayne that Saraline had mentioned once." (Which was quite true.)

After what seemed like an hour, Ansi stopped and felt tired and decided to get some shut eye. But, as he was about to doze off, he suddenly started to fall faster down the remaining length of the hole. He landed with a loud THUD in a giant heap of sticks and dead leaves. The fall was over.

END OF CHAPTER 1

iFireStar14


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hall of Doors

Ansi sat up and rubbed his back from the landing. "Whoo..." he breathed. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning. Now... WAIT! WHAT IN THE WAYNE AM I WEARING!?"

Ansi was no longer wearing his blue jacket and shorts. He was now wearing a short sleeved blue dress with a white apron tied around his waist. He was also wearing tights with light blue stripes, black flats, and turquoise bow on his head. "More importantly, where am I?" Where is he indeed. His thoughts were interrupted by Wendell's voice shrieking, "I knew I should've gotten my watch fixed last week!" Ansi got out of the heap and sprinted after Wendell.

"Wendell! What's going on!? What even _IS_ this place!" Wendell didn't answer. He turned around a corner, and when Ansi went behind him, Wendell was gone. "That's weird," he muttered. Ansi was standing in the middle of a giant room with a high ceiling and doors on every side. The only piece of furniture was a fancy, three-legged table, made of solid glass, sitting on one side of the hall. No sign of Wendell anywhere.

"I've seen this concept before," Ansi squinted his eyes. "But where?" He walked to the glass table, his flat heels echoing on the checkered tile floor, and picked up a tiny, golden key. He went around the room to try and unlock any of the doors, but no success. Then, he noticed a long, red curtain on the wall. '_How did I not see that?_' he thought.

He walked up to it, and pulled a corner aside to reveal a really tiny door. Really, _really _tiny. Being his curious self once again, Ansi crouched down to look at the door, and noiced something a little off about the doorknob. It looked a lot like...

"George?"

George the Doorman works at the Wayne. He's nice enough as doormen go. He takes residents on tours, delivers mail and packages, he's pretty much your average doorman. Ansi reached out his hand and tugged on the knob, only to be shocked with a scream of pain.

"Hey! No need to tug on me so hard!" the doorknob said. Ansi was shocked to see that the doorknob looked and sounded exactly like the doorman. "Who!? What!? Wait... um, you're ALIVE!" Ansi went to the Stanza, the Monster Ball, Glamsterdam, and an Origami forest. So, he can certainly handle this.

"So, to change the subject, what can I do for you?" asked the doorknob.

Ansi lowered himself to the floor, then leaned in on his forearms. "Well, I'm wondering if you you had seen Wendell went by at any chance?" he asked politely. "Actually, yeah." said the doorknob, opening his mouth or keyhole or something like that.

"I see him!" Ansi exclaimed. "I just _gotta _get through!"

"Whoa there!" the doorknob slowed. "You're _WAY_ too big to fit through here!"

"Well, is there another way I could get through?" Ansi asked irritably.

"Why don't you try that bottle on the table?" the doorknob suggested.

"What tab-" Ansi turned around, and on it was a small glass bottle planted on the table. "Well, that's new..." He walked over to the table, picked up the bottle, and noticed a note tied around the neck, which was read, "Drink Me," in beautiful, bold cursive. "Are you sure it's safe?" Ansi hesitated, checking the bottle for any signs of poison. "I'm 100% positive." the doorknob assured.

"Okay?... Whatever you say." Ansi shrugged. He uncorked the vial, and cautiously sniffed the contents. The scent was really sweet, like root beer with a pint of cherry. He slowly and carefully took a small sip. "Hey, pretty good." he chimed. He tipped the bottle, taking a longer drink. He then set it down on the table, now completely empty.

"Whoa, I feel funny..." Ansi looked around. Something was totally odd. Everything looked a little bit bigger, or maybe he might be hallucinating. The ceiling was moving further away, the walls were expanding, everything looked so much bigger, and the next thing Ansi knew, he was the size of a mouse.

"AAAUGH! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Ansi can't believe what he's seeing. The entire room is now HUMONGOUS! It was quite big before, but now it's like standing in a king or queen's throne room! The floor was spread like a sea of tile, the walls and doors stretched high up, and the ceiling looks SO impossible to reach. The glass table was now probably the same height as the Wayne.

"You almost went out like a candle, there!" the doorknob chuckled. Ansi ran up to the door. "Lookie here! I'm the right size! Now open up!"

"WHOA! Not so fast, Eager McBeager! I'm _locked_!" The George-like doorknob. "Sha-wha!?" Ansi was stunned, and unamused. "I believe someone forgot about the key, all the way up on the table." Ansi gave a face of realization as he remembered the key. He ran back to the table for it, only to find out he can't even reach it. "Are you _kidding _me!?" he groaned, putting his hands on his head in distraught. He had his eyes on the key, which he could see quite plainly through the glass. He tried his hardest to climb one of the table legs, but it's no use. He kept sliding down. He tried shaking the table to move the key to the edge, but was really not pulling it off. He tried telekinesis, since everything seemed like a dream sequence, yet the key didn't even budge. Not even a little. After finally running out of ideas, Ansi sighed angrilly and sank to his knees.

"Well, that's not going to work..." he rolled his eyes.

"If I were you," the doorknob said, "I'd try the box beside your feet."

Ansi looked over and saw a small glass box lying beside his feet. He opened it, he found a very small cake, with the words, "Eat Me," written on it in indigo frosting. "That's a... weird thing to write on a cake." He narrowed an eye. "But if that potion made me smaller, than the cake might make me bigger." He closed his eyes tight, and sank his teeth into the cake.

END OF CHAPTER 2

iFireStar14


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Sea Of Tears

Ansi got to his feet. He measured himself against the table leg to see if he's either getting bigger or smaller. To his dissappointment, he's still the same size. He walked to another leg to try again, still holding his hand over his head. Nothing happened. Without warning, Ansi felt weird again. This time, the table seemed to be shrinking. The walls were closing in, the ceiling was getting closer, and his head slammed against it with a WHAM!

"OW!" Ansi yelped, rubbing his sore noggin. Looking down, he was utterly horrified that was now the height of over 15 feet tall. He then heard the doorknob trying to say something, but his foot was blocking him. He moved it aside. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

The George-like doorknob called out, "I said a little bit of that went a _long_ way!" Then he burst into shrieks of laughter. Ansi stared at the doorknob, looking incredibly annoyed. "I knew that would make me grow, but this is _absolutely ridiculous_!"

"Oh. Sorry." the doorknob apologized, stopping his laugh since that really offended Ansi. "But hey! Look on the bright side! At least you can now get that key, right?"

Ansi leaned over and carefully picked up the tiny key off the table. It rested on the palm of his huge hand, looking like a grain of sand. "Like _that's_ ever gonna help me now." he scoffed. He set it back on the table, surprisingly never knocking down the table with his giant hand.

Poor Ansi... He had been through tough scenarios, like the time Julia rejected him, or when he and Olly were seperated while escaping Sleepyhead's clutches, but _THIS_!? He had no idea what _this _place is, nor does he know how to get out of here!

Ansi sank to his knees, his head slightly hanging down. "It's no use. I can't even fit through a regular-sized door. In fact, I'm probably too big to go anywhere at all..." He sniffled. "I won't be able to go home..." Ansi felt a strong sting of tears blurring his eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but a huge teardrop somehow fell from his face, whistling like a bomb being dropped from an airplane, then landing with a giant SPLASH on the floor!

"Hey, hey, hey! Settle down now!" The doorknob reasurred sympathetically. "You know this isn't gonna help." Ansi tried to calm down as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I-I know," he sobbed. "I know! ~sniff~ B-but I... ~sniff~ don't know why... ~sniff~ I just... ~sob~ can't... seem to STOP!" Losing control of his composure, he buried his face with his hands, and burst into tears.

Ansi cried and cried as if his little heart would break, his huge tears pouring down his face, plunging and crashing to the floor, flooding the entire room. The doorknob pulled away in fear and paninked as the salty water rose higher and higher.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" the George-like doorknob yelled frantically. "This won't do at all! Please! Please stop!"

Ansi couldn't hear the doorknob's calls over his crying. He was an emotional wreck. "You! You up there!" the doorknob shouted, spitting out the water, trying to get Ansi's attention. "Please! Stop! PLEEEE-HE-HE-HE-HEASE!"

"Huh?" Ansi sniffled and wiped his tears away. He then saw that the entire room was completly flooded. The glass table along with the bottle, floated past him. He picked up the bottle, drank the remaining contents, and suddenly shrunk so much, he fell inside the bottle. Looking around the sea of tears, Ansi held himself and sighed a shaky sigh. He never felt so ashamed, being over 15 feet tall and crying his eyes out. "Really wish I haven't cried so much..." he muttered as he somehow floated through the keyhole of the doorknob, finally out of that dark room.

Now he was out in the open sea. Ansi popped his head from the mouth of the bottle, looking around. "I can't believe this!" He remarked. "This place is so much more weirder than the Wayne. Like, this is place is toying with my brain! Now let's see if I can find out what Wendell is up to so I can get outta here ASAP!"

Just then, he heard another voice from far away. It shouted, "LAND HO!" that voice sounded a lot like...

"Garrison Payne!?"

Garrison Payne is the host of the show, "Secret Mysteries," and for some strange reason, he was on a small paddleboat, dressed like a Dodo bird. He had a Dodo mask, a blue peticoat, a feathery unitard, white gloves, and black boots. Right next to him is his daughter, Madison Payne. She is wearing a gray dress, a mouse ears headband, a black bowtie on her dress, white gloves, and a mouse tail with a pretty pink bow on it.

"LAND HO!" Garrison yelled once again. "Word away, Daddy!" Madison replied. Up ahead was an island not too far away. Ansi decided it was time to get out of the sea, but had to climb out of the bottle and into the water. "HEY!" Ansi called out, trying to get their attention as they rowed to the nearby island. "Garrison! Madison! Wait for me!"

END OF CHAPTER 3

iFireStar14


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: The Caucus Race

Swimming across the sea made Ansi quite awfully knackered out, but he, along with the Garrison Dodo and the Madison Mouse, are not the only ones that have arrived at the shore. There were several people that were behind them.

People?

Or are they animals?

Well, people dressed as animals. There was one dressed like a lory, two dressed as ducks, four dressed as lobsters, and one for some strange reason was dressed as a hedgehog.

Anyways, as they all dragged themselves to the land, they were all soaking wet. Water dripped everywhere from head to toe, some were shivering because of how cold the sea was, and others were starting to catch a cold as they let out sneezes that went from soft and squeaky as a kitten to loud and powerful as an elephant.

"Ugh, I'm all wet!" the Lory complained. "I knew I should've brought my flip-flops before being swept away from that wave!" the Hedgehog moaned. "You knew this was going to happen?" asked one of the Ducks. "Me?" the Hedgehog pointed to herself. "Do I look like a fortune teller?" Then, she pointed to Ansi. "Maybe he knows." Ansi's eyes widened. He didn't even want to explain what really happened to the party. So, when the group went to him, Madison the Mouse asked him, "Do you happen to know where this river came from?" Sweating, Ansi decided to cover this up by saying, "Uhhh... No." The Lory then asked, "Well, were all soaked to the bone. Do you have any towels?" Ansi answered, "No."

The party began to complain and argue with phrases such as, "NOW what do we do!?" or, "I'm not getting another cold!" or, "Does ANYONE know how were gonna get dry!?" Ansi said, "We could sit in the sun." The Hedgehog turned to him and smiled weakly, "Good idea, but no." Then, out of the blue, Garrison rhe Dodo asked the whole party, "Do you all REALLY want to get dry?" The party cheered, "YEAH!" Rubbing his hands together he smiled and went on top of a nearby rock. "Then I have the perfect remedy for all of you!... A CAUCUS RACE!" Everyone rooted and cheered, jumping around with excitement. All except Ansi, who stood there bewildered.

"A what?"

"A Caucus Race, silly." Madison reminded him. "Everyone runs around in a circle to dry off." The whole party gathered around in a huge circle around the giant rock Garrison is standing on. Everyone, including Ansi, went into starting positions, ready to run. Garrison holds a whistle in his hand. "The race starts in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" He blows the whistle, and the race begins.

Running in a circle is quite normal, but for Ansi, running in a circle isn't exactly his thing, but he really wanted to dry off as well and soon as he can. Not to mention, he had ran around a lot back in the Wayne. 'This has GOT to be a billion times weirder than the Wayne,' he thought as he ran. 'I really hope I can find out what Wendell's up to and get outta here ASAP.'

After what seemed like five minutes of running, Garrison blows the whistle again. "Everyone STOP!" he ordered. The party did so. "The Caucus Race... is officialy OVER! And EVERYONE in the party has won!" Everyone celebrated with triumph and cheered with victory. "Hey!" One of the lobbsters raised a pincher. "What's next?" Just when the Dodo was about to explain, a familiar voice cried out, "Oh man, the Queen will be furious!" It was Wendell.

"Hey! Wendell! Come back here!" Ansi immedietly left the party of people dressed like animals, following Wendell in a weird-looking forest ahead. Everyone else stared blankly at each other. Madison broke the silence by asking her dad, "So, Daddy? Wanna do another race?" Garrison the Dodo smiled, "It's fine with me, darling." Everybody cheered yet again and the race began once again.

END OF CHAPTER 4

-iFireStar14


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meet The Tweedles

The rush of the cool forest wind blew across Ansi's face as he ran after Wendell, who is in such a hectic pursuit. As he kept his eye on the dressed up vampire hunter, he tripped and fell faceplant onto the grass. "Oof!" It was quite a miracle he didn't break his nose. Ansi slowly raised his head, and noticed that Wendell was gone. Again. He got up to his feet and brushed the loose grass and leaves off his apron. "Oh, come on!" Ansi scowled. "Don't tell me Wendell went to another part of this forest." Little did he know that two figures were hiding in one of the shrubs, carefully spying on the child. As Ansi moved a few steps looking for Wendell, the two figures popped out of the shadows, moving in perfect unison. Ansi didn't even take a glimpse at the figures that were following him. He crawled under a log tunnel and the two figures hopped right on the side of the other end of the log. As Ansi got out, he got to his feet once again. "Oh, Ansi..." he sighed. "Why do you even... Sha-wha!?" He turned around and finally saw the figures at last. They reminded him of...

"Leif!? Dennis!?"

Yep. The figures are Leif Bornwell the Third and Dennis O'Bannon. They are not wearing their usual oufits either. Instead, they are wearing white, short-sleeved dress shirts, shorts with their colors and suspenders, (orange for Leif and red for Dennis,) white socks that went below the knees, matching brown socks, baseball caps with a little flag on top, and huge bowties that stuck to their shirts. (Also with their colors.) The two blondes stare directly at Ansi.

"Uh, can I help you?" Ansi asked, utterly dumbfounded. "Well you can start by saying that we're not called Leif and Dennis, pretty boy." Dennis said sternly. "Pretty boy?..." Ansi confusingly questioned, and then remembered the dress he's still wearing. "Oh. Well, sorry about that?"

"Oh that's fine." said Leif. And then both of them introduced in unison. "We're called the Tweedles! Glad to meet ya!" Ansi had absolutely nothing to spill out of his mouth. He had no idea this place he was in was more weirder than he had thought, but now he does, and he feared that if he stayed longer, more crazier things will happen and that there will be no point of returning to the Wayne.

"Okay... it's been nice seeing you." said Ansi as he smiled nervously and attempted to get away without being rude. "But I have some businesses I..." As Ansi turned around, the Tweedles blocked his path. "Hey, what's the rush?" Leif asked. "Yeah, the visit had just begun." Dennis agreed. As the blondes danced around the forest, they suggested playing a few games or a story mayhaps. "Hide and Seek? Who's got the button? Tennis? Maybe a battle?" The suggestions began overlapping and spiraling Ansi as they began twirling him and swinging him around until he eventually had enough and he finally blurted, "I'M VERY SORRY, BUT I HAVE TO GO!"

The Tweedles stopped for a brief second and then they asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm following Wendell." Ansi replied.

"Why?"

"Because I'm curious to know what he's up to and where he's going."

"Why?"

"Y'see... he's wearing a bunny costume for some reason!..."

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW! EVERYTHING IS SO UNUSUAL TODAY AND THAT THERE IS UNUSUAL! SO THAT'S WHY I'M FOLLOWING HIM!" Those words came out of Ansi's mouth quicker than he had thought.

There was a pause.

"Oh, why didn't you say so!" the Tweedles grinned.

"We actually DID see someone dressed as a rabbit." said Leif. "Yeah, and if that's the rabbit you're looking for," said Dennis. And all together, they pointed to a path that lead to the other side of the forest and said, "then he went that way."

"Oh, that might be my chance to find him!" Ansi smiled, "Thank you so..." Before he could take the path, he was pulled back by Leif and was sat down on a nearby log. "Wait! Before you go, how about a story?"

"I will be the narrartor of the story." Dennis announced. "You were the narrator before that rabbit showed up and three times during practice. Can't I give it a try?" Leif complained. "No way," Dennis remarked. "You always forget the next parts and sometimes you change it." Leif gasped. "How DARE you sir!" Dennis scoffed. "How dare me!? How dare YOU!?" The two continued arguing and bickering, not even paying attention to Ansi. Seeing his chance to escape, he qucked hopped out of the log and followed the path that the Tweedles pointed to earlier. "Phew. Hopefully that'll keep them out of my hair for a while." Ansi said to himself as he sprinted closer to the forest exit. "I don't know why nothing in this place makes any sense... And why..." He broke off and saw something that couldn't make even more sense... or is it?

END OF CHAPTER 5

Chapter 6 coming soon!

\- iFireStar14


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wendell Sends In Little Mimsy

Out of the cool forest at last, Ansi walked about and looked around, wondering where he could be right now. As he was looking, he noticed a large two-story house with strong straw built on the roof, not too far away. "Hmm, that's weird." he said. "Who could be living in a house over here?"

Ansi walked along the path towards the house. The house had a brick wall with a little gate surrounding it. Before he could knock, he heard a familiar voice shouting, "Mary Ann!" The top window at the front of the house flung open and it's Wendell, still dressed as a rabbit, but now wearing a red shirt under a white ruff with a big red heart on it. "Mary Ann!" He called out again.

"Wendell!" Ansi smiled, finally getting the chance to ask what's going on with him. The vampire hunter closed the window and rushed downstairs while yelling, "I can't believe it! I'm totally late! I gotta run!" As soon as Ansi was about to knock on the door, Wendell already swung it open and zinged right past him. Ansi turned around and called out, "Excuse me, Wendell!? I'm trying to ask what-" The boy's words were broken off when Wendell noticed him and walked up to him and spoke in an angry tone.

"Mary Ann! What do you think you're doing out here!?"

"Excuse me?" Ansi put his hands on his hips, very offended by his speech. He didn't even say, "hello." Isn't that rude.

Wendell was hopping mad. (Figuratively and literally.) "Don't just stand there, Mary Ann! Run inside and bring me a pair of gloves! I'm late!"

"Late for WHAT!?" replied Ansi. "And I'm not Mar-"

"Don't argue! Go!" Wendell almost shoved him in the door by blowing a horn at him in the house. "And hurry!" Already incredibly annoyed, Ansi had no choice but to obey. "Ugh, and I thought Saraline was intolerable when she's bossy." He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, he looked around to look for some gloves. He looked in some drawers, closets, and even chests. "Why would Wendell even keep a pair of gloves anyway?" Somehow, he found a pair on a nearby coffee table. He picked them up and was just about to leave the house when his eye caught a small wooden box on the same table he had picked up the gloves. He opened it and it contained a variety of small, frosted cookies. He picked one and carefully examined it. "Maybe this will make me a little bit taller, since I am quite sick of being tiny all the time." Once he was done, he expected it to prove his hypothesis. And sure enough, he was correct. However as he was about to leave once again, he felt his head press the ceiling. "Sha-wha!? Oh no! Not this again!"

Outside, Wendell's patience was running thin. He pulled out his pocket watch and, "Oh! Mary Ann!" He sprinted back his house. Inside, Ansi was starting to get so cramped, he had to kneel to make room. But that didn't work very long as he continued to grow. He then had to lay down a bit as the now tiny furniture was on top of his long legs, ready to bust out of the door. From the other side of the door, Wendell was on top of the stairs and opened. "Now listen up, Mary... HEEEEEEEELP!" BAM! CRASH! Wendell was pushed down the stairs, outside the house, and into the front yard, destroying the fence! Furniture was shattered, smashed to bits. Wendell looked at his house and shrieked with terror.

Two huge arms were sticking out of the side windows, and one leg was out the door along with the other out the bottom window. "Wendell ran off screaming and blowing his horn. "HELP! MONSTER!"

Ansi tried to pull himself out of the house, but it was no use. He tried standing up, but not once did he budge. The house is paved to the ground, and Ansi had nowhere to go. "Oh, great." Ansi muttered to himself, scratching his head. -Well, the straw roof.- Inside, he could hear Wendell talking to someone as he leaned his ear towards the wall. "It's a monster! A monster stuck inside my house, Dodo Garrison!"

"Dodo Garrison?"

Wendell came back and brought Mr. Garrison Payne, the Dodo. "Oh, don't be silly sir. It can't be that bad." He said calmly, unlike the rabbit-dressed vampire hunter. "Not that bad!? My yard, my walls and stuff! There it is!" The Dodo Payne's jaw nearly dropped to the ground as he layed his eyes on the giant. "Oh! Oh my! It is, isn't it!?" Ansi opened the front windows, exposing his beautiful, diamond eyes. He was hoping that they won't do something that involves pain and destruction.

"Well come on, man! Pull it out!" Wendell shoved Mr. Garrison towards the monstrous leg. "Who? Me?" The Dodo pointed to himself in reply. "Don't be ridiculous. What we need is..." A whistling tone is heard just a path along the house. It was... "A ferret with a ladder!" Garrison pointed to what he saw when he turned around. That ferret looked a lot like...

"MIMSY!" Wendell called out!

Yep. The ferret was indeed Mimsy, a ferret Julia cared for. She was for some strange reason walking on her hind legs, wearing a chimney sweeper outfit and hat, and carrying a long ladder. Wendell took her arm and pulled her to the crazy scene. "Please, help us!" he pleaded. "Sure, why not?" she squeaked in reply. The Dodo Payne put his arm around Mimsy. "Say, have you ever went down a chimney?"

"Why, I've been down more chimneys than a..." her words were cut short when Garrison put the ladder in front of the house to where the chimney is at on the roof. "Excellent, Mimsy. All you must do is scuttle down the chimney and haul that monster out."

Inside the house, Ansi's eye widened. He looked over at the fireplace, which was right next to his side. Mimsy started climbing the ladder. "Sure, sure. Why not. I can handle... Monster!?" When she saw the giant's face, she screamed and scurried down the ladder. Chaos endured. Mimsy, Wendell, and Dodo Garrison were running up and down the ladder. Then, The Dodo carried the ferret up the roof. As they were going up, Ansi can hear their conversation.

"Now then, in you go Mimsy. Just tie your tail around the monster's neck and drag it out."

"What!? Are you serious!?"

"Good luck, Mimsy." Dodo Payne shoved the ferret right down.

"Oooh, that's has..." Before Ansi could finish, a huge puff of chimney soot shot out and fogged the enite room. He couldn't even see a thing. Then some of the soot got into his nose. He tried to twitch to get rid of the itchy feeling, but no success. Outside, Garrison and Wendell hid behind the brick gate. Ansi couldn't hold it back any longer. And then...

"HyaaAAAHH-CHOOOOO!"

The thunderous sneeze shot Mimsy right out of the chimney like a missle firing out of a cannon. Wendell and Dodo Payne watched as the ferret disappeared into the sky. "There she goes." Garrison said.

Ansi looked at the sky as best as he could. Mimsy was nowhere to be seen. "Sorry, Mimsy."

"Well, perhaps we should try a more... energetic remedy." Garrison suggested, lighting a match.

"Yes, anything! But hurry!" Wendell shouted, pulling out his watch.

"I suppose we should... we should..." he thought over, not knowing that the match was going down as it burned. "Yes. Go on! What is it!?" the vampire hunter stammered impatiently. "I think we should... EEOOWW!" The match burned his finger. And then, it struck him. "Yes! That's it! We're burning the house down."

"Yes! Burn the... WHAT!?" Wendell shrieked.

"Are you kidding me!?" Ansi thought it wasn't a pleasant idea as well.

The Dodo gathered a lot of furniture and stuff from the house, from plaster, the gate, a birdhouse, straw from the roof, and lots more. As soon as the Dodo lit that match on the broken objects, Ansi knew he's gotta think quickly. "If I don't get outta here fast, I'll be burnt to a crisp. If only I... hey! A garden! If I eat one of the veggies, it might... make me... smaller again!" As he reached for the garden, Wendell tried to stop him, but he already pulled a carrot out, carrying the bunny-dressed vampire hunter with him. "HEY! What are you going!? Put me down!" Wendell screamed as he squirmed with the carrot. Ansi tried to reason with Wendell. "I'm sorry, Wendell, But how else am I suppossed to shrink back to normal?"

"Not me! You - you... barbarian!" Wendell shouted pointing the carrot at him like a rapier, but Ansi chomped on the carrot like a piranha. And just like that Wendell was released as Ansi began shrinking at an alarming pace. His arms and legs were sliding back inside, almost hitting Wendell as he ran out, and it didn't stop until Ansi was the size of an eraser.

Wendell checked his watch and shrieked. "GAK! I'm late! I gotta go!" He got up and took off without a trace. Ansi got to his feet and exited the house, chasing after Wendell once again, but somehow lost him since he was so tiny, he ended up in the tall grass.

END OF CHAPTER 6

-iFireStar14


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Advice from Saraline the Caterpillar

With Wendell completely vanished, Ansi had no idea where to go now. He was now three inches high, in a grassy area, (well, since he's so small, the grass and his surroundings are just huge,) and thought to himself, 'How am I going to find Wendell when I'm this tiny?' How indeed. As he pondered, he noticed a colorful looking bubble floating by. Then, there were two, then three, then more than four. Ansi peeked overhead and saw several bubbles floating above the grass. He followed a path that lead to the where they were coming from and when he got to the end, he saw an enormous mushroom reaching the same height as Ansi. He got a little closer, stood on his tippy-toes and saw something that made him whisper, "Sha-wha?..." Sitting on top of the mushroom was someone with an upper body of a red haired little girl and a lower body of a bright pink caterpillar. She had a pair of pink antennas that poked through two holes on her hat, pink and green markings on her face and on her caterpillar body. She was also holding a long bubble wand, and is not taken a slight notice of Ansi or anything else whatsoever. To Ansi's surprise, she looked a lot like...

"Saraline?"

Saraline Timbers, the leader of Team Timbers and Olly's smarter and more mature little sister. She set down her bubble wand, finally taking a notice of Ansi, and surely leaned over to his face. "...Who... are... you?" What was that? It was like she didn't reconize him. Of course, Ansi knew he's not in the Wayne anymore, but this is really hard to explain at the moment. Ansi cleared his throat and answered. "Saraline, you know me. Ansi. Or... at least that's who I think I am..." he sighs, "I don't even know anymore. I've changed so much recently."

"I'm gonna need more explanations, especially from people I don't even wanna know about." Saraline said blankly as she blew some more bubbles. "Well, I'm afraid I can't explain, Saraline... since I'm not exactly myself at this moment." Saraline waved her bubble wand around a little bit. "Hmmm..." she hummed. "Just who are you?" Ansi moved around a bit to keep the bubbles from popping and getting into his eyes. "Y'know what? I think you don't need to ask me that again." he said. "Why?" asked Saraline. Ansi sank to his knees and sighed. "Everything is so confusing."

"No it isn't."

"Well, it is to me."

"Why?"

Ansi couldn't think of another specific reason. So, he got up and walked away. "Y'know what? I don't need any nonsense from a Timbers caterpillar. I'm just gonna leave." Saraline moved an inch and waved to Ansi. "Hey! Wait up! I have something important to say!" Ansi turned around and peeked from the tall grass blades. "Yes?" Saraline blew a lot more bubbles, then she said, "Keep your temper."

"Is that all?" Ansi put his hands on his hips, trying not to sound miffed. "No." answered Saraline. "Now, you saying that you've changed?"

"Well, uh... I guess... I'm just tired of being three inches tall. I want to find..." Ansi's sentence was interrupted by an offended Saraline caterpillar. She got to his face, but not too close, and shouted, "Hey! Look at me! I'm exactly three inches tall, and I'm proud of that height!" Several bubbles swirled around Saraline until she was out of sight.

"I'm not saying three inches is a bad thing!" Ansi shouted back. "I just need!... SARALINE!" As he blurted out her name, the bubbles blew away. And just like that, Saraline was gone, leaving her pretty pink slippers and bubble wand. Ansi wonderd what had happened to her until he heard her voice. "By the way, I do have a few hints for you." He looked up and saw that Saraline is no longer a caterpillar. She now has a pretty pair of pink, moth-like wings which looked very similar to Kate Moth, a WP back at the Wayne. "Do you see that mushroom in front of you? One side will make you taller, and the other side will make you shorter." And after that, she flew away.

Ansi stared at the mushroom. He knew something weird will happen to him if he ate part of that mushroom. He took off two pieces of it with both of his hands and starts to examine. "So," Ansi said to himself. "One side will make me taller, and the other will make smaller. But which is which?" The pieces looked exactly the same, and Ansi had absolutely no clue why Saraline didn't just point out which side he should have picked. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried a bite on his right side. Suddenly, he shrunk. But he shrunk way down to his feet. "Okay. That was embarrasing." he blushed. That right side made him shrink a bit too much. Next, tried his left side to see if it will make him taller. And it did, but he grew so tall that even his neck even stretched out. He was so tall he could even see beyond the forest. Then, as he was about to nibble the shrinking side of the mushroom, a furious bird flew at him, violently beating its wings. It screamed, "Serpent! Serpent!"

"Hey! I am not a serpent! I'm just a kid!" Ansi protested as he moved his neck to get away from the bird. "Well, if you're just a kid, get outta here before I peck you nose!" the bird replied. Ansi leaned over and carefully nibbled the shrinking part of the mushroom. Then, a little of the other. Then, a little of the first again, until he was back to a height where he felt comfortable. "Phew, that's much better." he said with relief. He put the mushrooms in the pockets of his apron just in case he needs them later. "Now then, where to next?"

END OF CHAPTER 7

-iFireStar14


End file.
